Marvel Cinematic Universe Phases (HASAMU TENSHI)
Marvel Cinematic Universe is the expanded universe based on Marvel Comics, with president and producer, Kevin Fiege, coming with the creative productions and projects for the cinematic universe. In 2006, Fiege signed a contract with Fox Studios to retain the rights of the X-Men, Deadpool, and Fantastic Four arc characters back and produce those characters into the larger universe beyond the Avengers characters. Fiege has opened his mind to producing more R-rated films for the more adult themed characters such as Wolverine, Deadpool, and more on. He, along with directors James Gunn, James Mangold, and Anthony Russo, confirmed that many series on both Netflix and ABC will take place in the expanded universe. The television shows being produced over the years will be Daredevil, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, Iron Fist, The Defenders, Moon Knight, Blade, Agent Venom, Deadpool, Gambit, The Thunderbolts, and The Punisher on Netflix, as ABC will feature Agents Of SHIELD, She-Hulk, Nate Grey, The Inhumans, Silver Sable, New Warriors, and Legion. WARNING (THIS WILL NOT FOLLOW THE ACTUAL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE OF MARVEL. I'm MAKING UP MY OWN STORIES AND MOVIES. If You Would Like To Edit, Please Get My Approval First From HASAMUTENSHI. Good Day To Y'All) Movie Phases Phase 1 * Iron Man Release Date: 2007 Rating: PG-13 Story: Brilliant, but arrogant billionaire playboy industrialist, Tony Stark, begins conducting weapons in his company name that could provide useful for national security as well as the United States military. This quickly draws the eye to terrorists, who call themselves the Ten Rings, as they kidnap Stark during one of his getaways from the United States. While pressured by the Rings to build a weapon to use against the United States for a nuclear war, he decides to use his knowledge and build a suit of armor to escape. Upon returning to America, Stark dons the identity of Iron Man upon building a renovated suit from the suit he used to escape. Stark decides that his first action must be to use the Iron Man suit to go to war against Russia, where brilliant engineer, Anton Vanko, uses the suit to overthrow Iron Man. Will Tony use the suit to his advantage and embrace his newfound role as Iron Man? Protagonist: Tony Stark/Iron Man Antagonist: Anton Vanko/Crimson Dynamo * Ant-Man Release Date: 2007 Rating: PG-13 Story: Coming up from poverty, brilliant CEO scientist of Pym Industries, Hank Pym, uses his time to create to discover a revolution that could alter an individual's size, thus resulting in the creation of the Pym Particles. After the government claims that Pym is crazed for making the particles, he tests the particles on himself, only to shrink in size. Pym uses a suit he designed specifically for the particles, in which he uses it to fight crime, with the helping hand of his beloved wife, Janet Van Dyne. Struggling with his bipolar disorder, Pym is soon investigated upon by the CIA and faces a new threat known as Yellowjacket. Pym ties this all back to Darren Cross, the CEO of Cross Technological Enterprises, who tries to replicate the serum and use it to cause mayhem to the world, including supplying for HYDRA. Will Pym be able to stop Cross in time before he creates an army? Protagonist: Hank Pym/Ant-Man Antagonist: Darren Cross/Yellowjacket * The Incredible Hulk Release Date: 2008 Rating: PG-13 (R on Extended Cut) Story: Years previous when he was exposed to the gamma radiation that turned him into the green monster known as the Hulk, scientist Bruce Banner spends his life in exile and travelling around the world in order to avoid the government, who have ordered a five-year-long manhunt on Banner. Separated from his lover, Betty Ross, Bruce soon emerges as the Hulk and his dangerous vendetta is widely known to the world. Bruce tries to warn his nemesis, General Thunderbolt Ross, that fellow soldier, Emil Blonsky, is trying to use the same gamma radiation serum to create a weapon. Bruce's worst fear comes true when Blonsky becomes the Abomination, which puts everything Bruce values in danger, including Betty. Will Bruce have to unleash the monster within in order to defeat the greater monster? Protagonists: Bruce Banner/The Hulk and General Thunderbolt Ross Antagonist: Emil Blonsky/Abomination * Iron Man: Legacy Release Date: 2009 Rating: PG-13 Story: With the world now knowing that Tony Stark is the Iron Man, the public press question Stark on his weapons and how his Iron Man suits need to be sold or given to the government to use to protect the nation, instead of in the hands of Stark himself. Stark avoids the government and is pressured by fellow ally, Colonel James Rhodes, who continues to remind Tony that the government will come after him. Meanwhile, after Anton Vanko's death, Russia has been in mourning and the Ten Rings have been making several more terrorist attacks on American soil. Vanko's son, Ivan, rises up from the radar and swears revenge on Stark. After an encounter with Ivan, Tony knows that Ivan is a dangerous, blood-thirsty man, who seeks to destroy the Stark legacy. With dodging the likes of this maniac, Tony learns more about his father, who was never the man Tony thought he was and learns more about the Stark name. While Ivan tries to rebuild what his father built and create an army, Tony must confront his corrupt past... Protagonists: Tony Stark/Iron Man, Director Nick Fury, and James Rhodes/War Machine Antagonists: Ivan Vanko/Whiplash, Obadiah Stane/Iron Monger, and Justin Hammer/Crimson Dynamo II * Thor: God Of Thunder Release Date: 2009 Rating: PG-13 Story: As the son of Odin Allfather and the king of the Norse gods, Thor Odinson is soon to take the rightful position as King of Asgard from his aging, but very proud father. However, his position is delayed when the Frost Giants, who are at a violent war with the Asgardians, attacks Asgard to steal the Destroyer, as well as one of the Infinity Stones. An enraged Thor invades Jotunheim along with the likes of the Warriors Three, Lady Sif, and his mischievous brother, Loki. This backfires Thor's position as King and to make up for his mistake, Thor must travel through the Nine Realms to find where Laufey and the Frost Giants have hidden the Infinity Stone, one of the most powerful objects in the universe. This leads Thor to Earth, where he meets Jane Foster, who he quickly falls in love with. However, Thor grows suspicious of his brother, in which he learns more about Loki's true past. Loki gets to killing Thor's mother, which enrages Thor. Thor must stop Loki, who seeks to rule Asgard, as well as use the Space Infinity Stone to create a powerful object that could wipe out the Nine Realms... Protagonists: Thor, Lady Sif, Volstagg, Hogun, and Fandral Antagonists: Loki, Laufey, and The Destroyer * X-Men: Mutants Release Date: 2010 Rating: PG-13 Story: In the early 1980s, when the Cold War was beginning to grow tense, a mutant known as Charles Xavier meets fellow mutant Erik Lehnsherr. Xavier having the ability of telepathy so strong to control the minds of others and Erik having the ability to manipulate magnetic fields, the two form an alliance, despite their vastly different backgrounds. The two become very close friends and venture off to find young mutants to form a team, as the country is at the brink of a nuclear war. Xavier dons the team's name as X-Men and the world becomes fully aware of the existence of mutants. However, a wealthy group of mutants known as the Hellfire Club has been secretly using nuclear codes from all the nations and using their powers to kill inferior mutants to prevent them from stooping the Club activate their plans to start a world war, with the X-Men as their next targets. Will the X-Men be able to sabotage the club and prove their worth as mutants? Protagonists: Charles Xavier/Professor X, Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto, Jean Grey/Marvel Girl, Scott Summers/Cyclops, Hank McCoy/Beast, and Warren Worthington III/Angel Antagonists: Sebastian Shaw/The Black King, Selene Gallio/Black Queen, Donald Pierce/White Bishop, and Trevor Fitzroy/White Rook * Captain America: Super Soldier Release Date: 2010 Rating: PG-13 Story: It is 1941 and the whole world is at the throes of war. Young Steve Rogers wishes to do his part for his country and enlists in America's Armed Forces, but is rejected due to his small stature, despite his goodwill and strong-hearted spirit. However, Rogers receives an offer to the government's Super Soldier Project, in which Rogers accepts. When Rogers participates in the project, the Super Soldier experiment turns him into a super soldier known as Captain America. Rogers takes this advantage to fight in the war and stop the evil Nazi-backed HYDRA organization, who aims for world domination under their ruthless dictator, the Red Skull. Protagonists: Steve Rogers/Captain America, Bucky Barnes, and Dum Dum Dugan Antagonist: Johann Schmidt/Red Skull * The Avengers: Assembled Release Date: 2011 Rating: PG-13 Story: After the infamous god of mischief, Loki, steals the Tesseract containing one of the Infinity Stones, from SHIELD, Nick Fury calls upon the likes of the mightiest heroes around the world including the likes of Iron Man, Captain America, the Hulk, Thor, and Ant-Man. The heroes form a team to help SHIELD fight the battle that they never could; to retrieve the Tesseract from Loki before he unleashes his army upon the world and uses the stone for sinister purposes. The team, who call themselves the Avengers, must put their differences aside and learn to work together to avenge the world... Protagonists: Tony Stark/Iron Man, Steve Rogers/Captain America, Thor, Bruce Banner/The Hulk, Hank Pym/Ant-Man, Janet Van Dyne/The Wasp, Clint Barton/Hawkeye, Director Nick Fury, Agent Maria Hill, and Agent Phil Coulson Antagonist: Loki Phase 2 * Thor: Ages Of Thunder Release Date: 2012 Rating: PG-13 Story: Earning the rightful place as King of Asgard, Thor upholds the crown of Asgard and is overly praised because of bringing in Loki due to the mass destruction he caused in New York. Having to switch between Asgard and Earth in order to spend time with Jane, Thor notices a strange occurrence in Asgard; many of the Asgardians are either disappearing or committing several acts of disobedience. When Thor goes to investigate, he encounters Amora, a past Asgardian goddess who betrayed Asgard to subdue men into committing crimes. Amora kills half of the Asgardians and Thor, along with the Warriors Three, Lady Sif, and Valkyrie, must travel to Midgard and find Amora, who seeks the Golden Apples and a dangerous prophecy that could hold Asgard at threat... Protagonists: Thor, Lady Sif, Valkyrie, Volstagg, Fandral, and Hogun Antagonists: Amora/The Enchantress, Skurge The Executioner, Loki, and The Midgard Serpent * Iron Man: Valley Of The Mandarin Release Date: 2012 Rating: PG-13 (R on Extended Cut) Story: Traumatized by what unfolded in New York and almost losing his life when carrying the nuke out of New York, Tony spends his days away from Pepper and the public, making more suits to fulfill his personal desires. During this time, Tony finds out that the Ten Rings of Power is not only an organization of terrorists, but something even more conspicuous. As his life falls apart and trauma is taking over his life, the Mandarin, a powerful martial artist from China, travels to America to make acts of terror. When Tony threatens to kill the Mandarin, Tony's mansion and most of his suits are destroyed. Tony ends up in China, where he must find the Mandarin and go through the process of rebuilding his life, all the while finding out about the true, supernatural power of the Ten Rings and the sinister Valley of Spirits, in which Tony must travel in order to reach this madman... Protagonists: Tony Stark/Iron Man and James Rhodes/War Machine Antagonist: The Mandarin * X-Men: Brotherhood Release Date: 2012 Rating: PG-13 (R on Extended Cut) Story: The world is not under the knowledge of mutants anymore, ever since Xavier prevented the Hellfire Club from unleashing their plan to kill all mutants in the 1980s. In modern age, Xavier, now in a wheelchair upon being betrayed by Erik, who has not been seen ever since, expands the X-Men and oversees a mansion in Westchester, New York, where he schools young mutants such as Bobby Drake and Kitty Pryde. Charles meets a man known as Wolverine, a blood-lusting mutant, who struggles with his identity. Charles takes in this man, also known as Logan. Logan and Xavier spend time finding Erik, only to find that he has formed the Brotherhood of Mutants. Xavier must go face-to-face with his old friend, as Erik wants the entire world to know that mutants can never be destroyed or created, as the government continues to attempt to find innocent mutant blood. With the reputation of mutants decreasing, will the X-Men unite and prove Erik's mindset wrong? Protagonists: Charles Xavier/Professor X, Logan/Wolverine, Ororo Monroe/Storm, Hank McCoy/Beast, Jean Grey/Marvel Girl, Scott Summers/Cyclops, Bobby Drake/Iceman, Warren Worthington III/Angel, Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat, and Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler Antagonists: Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto, Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch, Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver, Raven Darkholme/Mystique, John Allerdyce/Pyro, and Sabretooth * Black Panther Release Date: 2013 Rating: PG-13 Story: In the isolated, yet technologically advanced African kingdom of Wakanda, young T'Challa, along with his loyal and humble father, King T'Chaka, work on balancing the order in Wakanda. Many outsiders, even ever since World War 2 decades ago, try and steal the most valuable metal on Earth, which is located in the kingdom; Vibranium. T'Challa, who dons the Black Panther suit, the suit representing the warrior and protector of Wakanda, must go investigate an army created by Dutch engineer, Ulysses Klaw, who has a vedentta against the King and T'Challa, as well as a lust for Vibranium. Upon his father dying at the hands of Klaw, this drives T'Challa to his maximum. While his half-brother seems to be supporting the enemies and betraying his own brother, will T'Challa be able to protect his kingdom from danger and find his true potential in this raging war? Protagonists: T'Challa/Black Panther, Shuri, and Okoye Antagonists: Ulysses Klaw/Klaw and Hunter/White Wolf * Captain America: The Winter Soldier Release Date: 2013 Rating: PG-13 (R on Extended Cut) Story: After fighting in the cataclysmic events that unfolded in New York with his fellow Avengers, Steve Rogers lives in the nation's capital and tries to live in the modern age and adjust to a new lifestyle, while aiding SHIELD and a SHIELD assassin agent, Black Widow, in performing operations to take down the French Legion. However, after one of Rogers's secret operations is foiled by Fury to fund Project Insight, a project that projects three helicarriers in the sky to oversee threats before they come, Rogers becomes suspicious of this. Soon, several assassinations involving SHIELD unfolds and Rogers, along with Black Widow and fellow ally, Sam Wilson, find themselves on the run from SHIELD... and HYDRA. Rogers faces a cycle of conspiracies with HYDRA compromising SHIELD and must expose HYDRA to the public, but he faces an eery enemy from his dark past; the Winter Soldier. Protagonists: Steve Rogers/Captain America, Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow, Sam Wilson/Falcon, Director Nick Fury, and Agent Maria Hill Antagonists: Bucky Barnes/The Winter Soldier, Alexander Pierce, Agent Brock Rumlow, and Batroc The Leaper * The Incredible Hulk 2 Release Date: 2013 Rating: R Story: Bruce, now no longer hidden under the radar due to the events in New York, is now praised by many in the public, who don him a hero, despite him still not having full control over the monster within. Bruce, despite all the praise, still keeps a low profile and works on controlling his powers, with fellow best friend, Rick Jones, at his side. Bruce later gets a blackmail from an old face returning from the grave in Arizona; Bruce travels to Arizona, where he reunites with Samuel Sterns, a prototype engineer who was thought to be dead following Abomination's havoc in New Jersey. Sterns has been poisoned by the radiation that turned Bruce into the Hulk, which caused Sterns to go insane, however; Sterns is now a being of high intellect and shows it when he poisons part of the Arizona population. Bruce must stop Sterns from spreading the radiation virus and use this chance to show the world that the Hulk can be trusted... Protagonists: Bruce Banner/The Hulk, Rick Jones, and General Thunderbolt Ross Antagonist: Samuel Sterns/The Leader * Doctor Strange Release Date: 2014 Rating: PG-13 Story: A highly gifted surgeon in upstate New York, Dr. Stephen Strange witnesses his life almost being gone after a brutal car accident that dramatically breaks both his hands. This causes Strange's high egotistic profile to go down the drain and causes him to lose his job. Upon having to go homeless, Strange seeks the Ancient One, a sorcerer in China who could his hands. Strange travels to China, only for the Ancient One to train him in the Mystic Arts and Sorcery. This grants Strange back both his hands, but he must train to master these arts to stop Baron Mordo, a former trainee under the Ancient One himself. Strange must use his powers to become the Sorcerer Supreme and stop Mordo before he causes mayhem in the Multiverse. Protagonists: Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange, Wong, and The Ancient One Antagonist: Baron Mordo * The Avengers: Age Of Ultron Release Date: 2014 Rating: PG-13 Story: The Avengers reunite amongst themselves to retrieve the Tesseract, in which HYDRA and Baron Von Strucker have stolen. After this, Pym begins building an Artificial Intelligence AI to aid the Avengers in giant battles. With the team now at Avengers Tower and facing the Masters of Evil, run by Justin Hammer, the Artificial Intelligence AI eventually turns on Pym and masters his intellect. The AI calls himself Ultron and goes rogue. While the Avengers blame this all on Pym, the Avengers are on a timed race to save humanity from Ultron, who seeks human extinction. With the Avengers recruiting new members such as Black Panther and Doctor Strange, Ultron aligns himself with the Masters of Evil and this year-long battle between the Avengers and Ultron will determine whether or not humanity can be saved... Protagonists: Tony Stark/Iron Man, Hank Pym/Ant-Man, Steve Rogers/Captain America, Thor, Bruce Banner/The Hulk, T'Challa/Black Panther, Clint Barton/Hawkeye, Janet Van Dyne/The Wasp, The Vision, Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow, Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange, James Rhodes/War Machine, Rick Jones, General Thunderbolt Ross, Sam Wilson/Falcon, Director Nick Fury, and Wong Antagonists: Ultron, Justin Hammer/Crimson Cowl, Ulysses Klaw/Klaw, Baron Von Strucker, and Batroc The Leaper * Tales Of The X-Men: Wolverine Release Date: 2014 Rating: R Story: In the 1910s, long-lived mutant, Logan Howlett, lives at the Canadian border and meets a young Blackfoot woman known as Silver Fox, who he quickly falls in love with. Logan spends his time with Silver Fox, but quickly gets dragged into World War 1 with his half-brother, Victor Creed, aka Sabretooth. Logan is quickly betrayed by Sabretooth and finds himself on the run from Sabretooth, as his claws are not yet enhanced. After Silver Fox is killed by Creed, Logan finds himself on a quest for revenge and eventually gets an offer to the Weapon X program, which grants him Adamantium claws and turns him into the ultimate weapon. Will Logan succeed his quest of revenge against Sabretooth and find his humanity? Protagonists: Logan Howlett/Wolverine and Anne Marie/Rogue Antagonists: Victor Creed/Sabretooth and William Stryker Phase 3 * Captain America: Rebirth Of Hydra Release Date: 2015 Rating: PG-13 (R on Extended Cut) Story: Steve Rogers is given a Nobel prize for his vendetta as an American hero. Rogers, along with Sam Wilson, finally find Bucky Barnes, whose mind was previously wiped out by HYDRA. Barnes comes to terms with his past and becomes a great ally to Rogers, just like in World War 2. However, Rogers sees that after HYDRA compromised SHIELD, their identity has turned regular civilians into HYDRA. Rogers must aid Barnes in escaping his past, as HYDRA plans on using Barnes once again for their weapon, under the command of Arnim Zola, a returning face from World War 2. Rogers grows suspicious of the American government, who seem to be too associated with Captain America. This is Rogers's chance to stop HYDRA... once and for all... Protagonists: Steve Rogers/Captain America, Bucky Barnes/The Winter Soldier, and Sam Wilson/Falcon Antagonists: Arnim Zola/Zola and Brock Rumlow/Crossbones * Guardians Of The Galaxy Release Date: 2015 Rating: PG-13 (R on Extended Cut) Story: When he gets captured by the Ravagers in the 1980s, brash space-adventurer, Peter Quill, finds himself on an endless quarry of bounty hunters after he steals a powerful object known as the Orb from the Nova Corps. He soon gets arrested by the Corps, where he meets galactic criminals; a gun-wielding Rocket Raccoon, a treelike-humanoid known as Groot, a half-human, half-alien like Quill himself known as Quasar, and more others. Quill breaks out of the Corps's prison with these criminals and they set out to steal to Orb for personal gains. However, Quill sees that the Orb is occupied by a powerful Kree lord known as Ronan the Accuser and that the object has the power to wipe out the entire galaxy. This ragtag group of former galactic criminals must unite and retrieve the Orb and win the war against the Kree before it is too late... Protagonists: Peter Quill/Star-Lord, Wendell Vaughn/Quasar, Drax The Destroyer, Charlie-27, Gamora, Groot, Yondu, and Rocket Raccoon Antagonist: Ronan The Accuser * X-Men: Supernova Release Date: 2015 Rating: PG-13 (R on Extended Cut) Story: In result of the battle between the X-Men and Magneto, Xavier feels a piece of emptiness in his heart after Magneto leaves, but apologizes to his old friend. Xavier decides to build Cerebro in the X-Mansion, a large computer device that could help Charles detect any mutant in the world, as well as being a magnifier for telepaths including Xavier and Jean, who Charles grows an immediate concern for because of her unleashing her true Phoenix powers while facing off Magneto. Logan and Scott, who are the two leaders of the X-Men alongside Xavier, begin to feel worried about Xavier, whose behavior has been changing ever since the creation of Cerebro. They soon find the eery truth that Charles's long-lost sister, Cassandra Nova, has been living inside his body and replicates his DNA to create a body of his own. Xavier slowly loses his mind over this and the X-Men quest on to find where Cassandra Nova is, before it is too late an she uses her powerful telepathy to eventually control the entire mutant population... Protagonists: Logan Howlett/Wolverine, Scott Summers/Cyclops, Charles Xavier/Professor X, Jean Grey/The Phoenix, Warren Worthington III/Archangel, Ororo Monroe/Storm, Remy LeBeau/Gambit, Hank McCoy/Beast, Anna Marie/Rogue, Peter Rasputin/Colossus, Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver, Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch, Bobby Drake/Iceman, Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler, and Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat Antagonist: Cassandra Nova * The Incredible Hulk 3 Release Date: 2016 Rating: R Story: Bruce finally comes to terms with General Ross, who now trusts him after he saves Betty from being killed by Ultron. Bruce now has full control of his monstrous ego, which helps him fight as the Hulk without having any innocent bystanders be killed because of it. Bruce is on a crucial quest to find where Sterns has headed, after Sterns flees from Banner during their standoff in Arizona. Bruce eventually fights off Devil Hulk, who is a stronger, yet more violent version of the Hulk himself. Bruce learns of the cold truth; the Devil Hulk is his abusive father, Brian Banner. Bruce struggles to come face-to-face with his father, who continues to cause pain on his life. His father begins playing mind games with Bruce, eventually associating with the powerful AIM and turning General Ross into an enemy that Bruce cannot come to face... Protagonists: Bruce Banner/The Hulk, Rick Jones, and Tony Stark/Iron Man Antagonists: Brian Banner/Devil Hulk, Thunderbolt Ross/Red Hulk, and Samuel Sterns/The Leader * Spider-Man: The New Avenger Release Date: 2016 Rating: PG-13 Story: